Una gema entre serpientes
by Alyare
Summary: Una historia de aventuras y desventuras protagonizada por el más conocido "Capitán". Mi primer fic en este género. ¿RR?


**_CAPÍTULO UNO, LA TORMENTA. _**

_Todo los personajes que se retratan en esta historia (o al menos la mayoría) son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo no cobro nada por ello así que no me demandéis._

**__**

El capitán Jack Sparrow se encontraba cerca de la mesana cuando el sol comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte. Sus ojos recorrieron la inmensidad del mar, su hogar, y se pasearon por cada una de las tonalidades de azul de este. 

Se trataba de un hombre especial, con piel de bronce en una estampa fulgurante, los ojos, oscuros, enmarcados por gruesos trazos de delineador negro, un pañuelo con grabados búlgaros servía de sostén para las largas rastas y los colgantes que pendían de la voluminosa cabellera y el bigote anguloso destacaba la discreta barba del ese pirata.

Desde que había dejado a su amigo William Turner tras los incidentes de la maldición, se había dedicado a vagar por el océano, saqueando y divirtiéndose de lo lindo a bordo de su increíble barco.

Se dirigió a popa donde uno de los integrantes de su tripulación se afanaba en dar brillo a una de las partes metálicas del interior del casco.

- Señor Smith- llamó con voz pícara pero a la vez autoritaria

- Sí, mi capitán- respondió éste, sonriendo bajo los efectos del alcohol

- Debemos fondear en Isla Xaí, ya sabes, al noroeste de Isla Caimán, puedes comunicárselo a la tripulación.

El señor Smith volvió un instante a su trabajo, pero al segundo después, retornó su mirada al lugar en el que estaba Jack.

- Capitán, no me gustaría ser indiscreto pero... ¿por qué tenemos que ir a Xaí? Las leyendas hablan muy mal de ese lugar, se dice que allí habita el más poderoso pirata del mundo y que no permitirá que ningún otro se acerque a sus dominios.

Jack sonrió con su ego saliendo a relucir en su mirada. Él era el mejor pirata del mundo, el capitán y propietario de la Perla Negra.

Claro que había oído la leyenda pero no temía a nadie, era un reto que no iba a dejar escapar.

- Debemos reunirnos con alguien, por ahora es lo único que necesita saber la tripulación, Smith.

- Si, señor- respondió éste inclinando la cabeza y levantarse para remitir la noticia.

En cuanto el señor Smith se alejó, Jack volvió de nuevo la vista a la lejanía, en donde las profundidades del océano daban un tono azulado oscuro al conjunto del mar.

Se acercaba una tormenta, lo presentía, veía aproximarse unos tremendos nubarrones por el norte que iban cubriendo de oscuridad las aguas del Caribe. Pero, en la línea del horizonte, creyó vislumbrar un barco, con sus velas henchidas al viento, surcando el océano como si se creyera dueño del mismo.

El capitán Jack Sparrow sonrió para sus adentros, qué mas daba esperar algunas semanas antes de ir a Xaí si tenía al alcance de su mano un buen botín.

Llamó al abordaje a sus tripulantes, a voz en cuello ordenó cientos de indicaciones para acercarse al incauto navío.

Dos hombres del tamaño de cachalotes se encargaron de desplegar todas las velas de la Perla, el viento haciéndolas gemir, casi en un inesperado placer por el cercano fragor de la batalla. Jack se acercó al timón y lo tomó con las dos manos, una temeraria sonrisa aflorando en sus labios, sintiendo el aullido del aire en su rostro.

Cuando los incautos del barco atacado se quisieron dar cuenta ya era tarde, la Perla se cernía sobre ellos en toda su magnitud. Los cañones dispararon certeras andanadas sobre el encerado casco del buque mercante dejando a los tripulantes sin protección alguna ante el ansia de tesoros de los piratas.

Jack desembarcó en el otro navío gracias a un afilado garfio de color plateado, la espada curvada en ristre, mirando a ambos lados buscando a un posible enemigo al que empalar.

- ¡Ho, ho, un gran pirata soy!- murmuró atacando al primero de los oficiales de a bordo que se cruzó en su camino.- Venga chicas, venid a bailar conmigo- añadió a voz en grito mirando en dirección a las damas que se agolpaban en la parte superior de la cubierta.

Los ojos de sus tripulantes fulguraban ante cada cuerpo que caía en la madera, tomando de cada uno algo con lo que luego adornar sus cuerpos, un galón por aquí, una moneda por allá, cualquier cosa que les sirviera para luego presumir delante de sus amigos junto a una buena botella de ron.

Gibbs, el atezado amigo de Jack no dejaba de repetir su muletilla especial que solo usaba cuando se encontraba en un barco:

- Ya decía yo que llevar mujeres a bordo era de mal fario.

Jack sonrió, recordando en un segundo las miles de peripecias que habían sufrido juntos y esperando que aquella no fuera la última.

Con paso inestable más, a la vez, coreográfico, el pirata, se dirigió a las profundidades del barco para rebuscar en cada una de las ricas salas algo que llevarse. Tomó joyas por doquier, cientos de piezas de oro que sostuvo entre sus manos antes de volver a salir a la superficie.

Cuando llegó allí sus hombres ya habían hecho lo propio y ponían cargas de pólvora en cada rincón de la cubierta para volar el navío en cuanto regresaran al suyo.

- ¡Gibbs, Ana María, Smith, salgamos de aquí!- gritó el capitán antes de besar como despedida a una de las capturadas damiselas.

La mujer soltó un bufido por la nariz y miró hacia otro lado, como si ser besada por un pirata fuera lo pero que la había ocurrido en la vida. Al ver esto Jack se detuvo en mitad de su carrera, se volvió y dijo:

- No te pongas así, amor, lo nuestro nunca habría funcionado.

Al terminar la frase tomó uno de los cabos que colgaban del velamen y se impulsó hasta la cubierta de la Perla con la misma naturaleza con la que lo haría un gato.

Ya allí todos se apresuraron a hacer lo necesario para apartar el barco de la línea que describiría el otro navío al ser volado por los aires.

De pronto, y sin previo aviso, se oyó una gran explosión, fragmentos de madera llegaron como una punzante lluvia sobre todos los ocupantes de la Perla, algo había salido mal, la explosión había ocurrido antes de tiempo. La vela mayor quedó partida en dos en un instante, tres marineros resultaron heridos de forma leve por las incesantes y afiladas astillas que les bañaron.

El capitán llegó al timón en un instante relevando a Ana María en su uso, movió con rapidez hacia la derecha el instrumento y el barco escoró hacia ese lado. En un momento toso había pasado ya pero los nubarrones sobre ellos se iban haciendo cada vez más oscuros, casi como si un terrible presagio se cerniera en torno al barco y a sus ocupantes.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia les bañaron con delicadeza, como si el cielo quisiera restañar las pequeñas heridas que les habían provocado los fragmentos de madera. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban en medio de una dura tormenta, con olas altísimas y temiendo por su seguridad.

- Arriad las velas- gritó Jack al ver la cantidad de desperfectos que había en la Perla.

Los tripulantes se apresuraron a cumplir con las órdenes, arriesgando sus propias vidas en cada movimiento entre el fragor de las olas.

- ¡Vamos, grumetillos! ¿Es que no sabéis qué hay que hacer con un barco?- zahirió el capitán guiñándole un ojo a Gibbs.

Era una buena forma para que las personas a su cargo dieran lo mejor de sí, no por nada eran la tripulación de Jack Sparrow, eran los mejores y sabían cuándo demostrarlo. Las nubes seguían totalmente negras, descargando sobre ellos el violento y cerrado chaparrón pero ellos habían sufrido lo mismo y sabían qué era lo que había que hacer. Sobre todo mantener la calma y dejar a Jack al timón.

Con la barba chorreando y las rastas al viento bajo el sombrero el capitán pirata daba la sensación de haber estado en el mar toda su vida o de que había hecho un pacto con el Dios del Océano para que le diera aquella seguridad sobre la cubierta de la Perla Negra.

Ana María achicaba agua junto al pequeño grumete mientras Gibbs hacía llegar a los demás tripulantes las órdenes de Jack. Era una comunión admirable, las piezas del rompecabezas se ajustaban a la perfección, cada persona en la tripulación tenía una tarea, pero en los momentos de tensión todos se ponían codo con codo para lograr lo mejor para la comunidad.

Al final, y tras una larga lucha que les dejó a casi todos tendidos de extenuación sobre la madera, la tormenta empezó a remitir.

Los dientes de oro de Jack relucieron a la luz del atardecer en su omnipresente pícara sonrisa.

- Rumbo a Muerta- murmuró mirando a la brújula que solamente "parecía" rota y torciendo el timón unos milímetros.

_Fin del primer capítulo, espero vuestras opiniones y alguna idea, la verdad es que aún no ha ocurrido nada demasiado interesante pero apenas es el comienzo_


End file.
